


Ogling Evans

by claimingtheanonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, James Potter appreciation, Marauders' Era, Nudity, POV Lily Evans Potter, Showers, jily, kind of, lily getting flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimingtheanonymous/pseuds/claimingtheanonymous
Summary: Lily was caught off guard earlier when James took off his shirt after the quidditch game and it's only going to cause trouble.





	Ogling Evans

**Author's Note:**

> A little pre-jily jily fluff! With bad language and nudity!

“Evans! I heard rumour that you fell speechless this afternoon…absolute shocker.” Black muttered as he slid beside Lily on the red sofa she was occupying in the aftermath of the Gryffindor victory, the beginnings of a celebratory party taking place.  
“Yeah I just…couldn’t believe my ears when you finally shut up.” Lily told him quickly, turning to face him and smiling grimly at the smug look she found there.  
“Only because bloody Harper one upped me for once in his lousy life.”  
“A dream come true if you ask me.” She tells him, watching his eyebrows furrow, though the smug smile never left his lips, leaving Lily guarded.  
“But you and I know that that’s not what I was talking about.” He tells her, leaning back against the armrest, swinging one leg over the other in complete ease and confidence.  
“Really? I don’t remember any other time Black.”  
“Ooh, I believe that it was just after the match Miss Evans, and if I can recall correctly you were ogling a certain Gryffindor chaser.” Black’s eyebrows rise in suggestiveness and Lily feels her face heat slightly, knowing exactly when and who Sirius was talking about. But Lily wasn’t going to give that information up to Black easily.  
“You know what Black…you’re right. Mary is looking lovelier and lovelier these days. I just can’t seem to help myself.”  
Lily watches in pride as Sirius’ face cracks and he slams a fist against his knee. “Come on Evans! Everyone saw you!” He exclaimed loudly, though the noise level in the common room meant that it really only just raised above the other raucous conversations.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Black.” Lily told him, her arms crossing over her chest.  
“I could ask any of the gryffindor’s in here and they’d agree with me.”  
“About what Black?” Lily demanded. She hadn’t meant to invite the answer, in fact she’d been meaning to steer him away from the entire conversation. But Sirius Black was like a dog with a bone, his constant digging had just…got to her.  
“You giving Prongs the sex stare.” He tells her proudly, his smug smile lighting up his handsome face, his posture straightening as Lily’s fell slightly.  
“Sex stare?!” Lily questions.  
“Yes Evans, the sex stare. You left this earthly plain and went to one where there were many pillows and large beds and a very sweaty James Potter…”  
“Fuck off Black.” Lily interrupted Sirius’ imaginative scenario and stood from the sofa quickly marching her way to the portrait hole to escape.  
“Don’t try and deny it Lils!” Sirius shouted after her loudly, causing some heads to turn her way as she attempted to make her way through the crowd.  
“What are you doing to annoy Sirius then Evans?” Came the husky voice of James bloody Potter from just beside the portrait hole. Lily glanced to her right to find him stood there, as sweaty as before, a little less red and this time, with his quidditch shirt securely back in place.  
“He’s the annoying one! Not me!” Lily replied  
“”Alright, sorry!” James appeased.  
“No, I’m sorry. He was just getting on my tits is all.”  
“What?!” James’ face had Lily laughing loudly as he sputtered, looking anywhere but at the shirt she was wearing.  
“Sorry! Muggle expression.” Lily wheezed between giggles, watching James closely as James became bashful before her, a hand rising to ruffle at his messy hair.  
“That’s a weird one.”  
“I guess it is. Never given it much thought really.” She told him honestly, enjoying the fact that they were once again, having a civil conversation. But there was a silence that filled the space between them, even as the loud conversations within Gryffindor common room continued on.  
“Congrats on the win.” Lily said quickly with a smile.  
“Thanks!” James’ grin in return made her feel something like panic seize in her chest…but it definitely wasn’t panic. “Yeah it was a good game.”  
“You did well, even with a beater down.” She told him.  
“I really wish he hadn’t been knocked out, it just made it that much harder for the rest of us.” Lily watched as he looked away and into the common room where the crowds were, she could see a longing on his face.  
“I bet.” She mumbled looking away from the handsome face and down at her booted feet.  
“Sorry I don’t mean to bore you with quidditch talk.” James said with a laugh and Lily noted that his eyes were bright as they watched her.  
“No-no it’s fine. I mean…your not.”  
“Well…I’ve got to go grab a shower before this lot kicks off-.”  
“Oh sure!” Lily flustered. “Sorry I didn’t mean to keep you.”  
“No! You didn’t. I mean…maybe a little, not that I mind at all though. But I’ll see you back down here?” He asked, his tone a little quieter than Lily was used to hearing it, his eyes honest.  
“Sure.” Lily says quickly.  
With a nod of his head James made his way through the common room, receiving claps on his back and rough handshakes of congratulations. But he didn’t hang around to gloat in the glory as perhaps he would have done. Instead he quickly made his way to the boys staircase and began making his way up. And that’s when Lily noted how tight his quidditch trousers were as he made his leisurely way up and out of sight. Not before Lily watched as his quidditch goggles fell from his back pocket and James just continued on his way until he was no longer in sight.  
Lily hurried over to the boy staircase noting that apparently no one else had been staring intently at Potter’s arse as he made his way up the stairs and so, obviously, had missed that he had lost his goggles. On the first step Lily stopped, a sense of foreboding filling her. She looked quickly over her shoulder and found that no one was watching, she made a quick scan for where Sirius was and noted that he was deep in conversation with Dorcas by the window. Knowing that, somehow, this wasn’t a ploy against her by the marauders she continued up the steps, bending to grab the goggles as she passed them and continued upwards and upwards, past dorm room doors until she came to the sixth years boys. She stood there for a moment, the noise below fainter now meant that she could hear her heart, hammering abnormally within her and she couldn’t work out why.  
Clutching the goggles tighter in her fist she pushed the door open to find, perhaps exactly what she had imagined. The room was a bomb sight, clothes were abandoned haphazardly, sweet wrapper and knick knacks were balanced precariously, trunks wide open with god knows what spilling from their depths. Lily smiled at the sight, for some reason it gave her a warm feeling, the way it looked…it looked lived in. Something that had become a negative in her own home. Oh if only Petunia could see this, Lily thought maliciously walking into the room with a smile on her face and goggles in hand.  
The sound of James’ voice woke her from her daydream and she turned to find the door to the sixth year boys bathroom wide open, the shower running and James Potter’s humming voice echoing through the open door. Lily felt herself blush beetroot red within seconds. James Potter was behind a curtain, just in the next room, completely naked. Her breath felt short in her chest as she quickly thought back to how his naked torso had somehow overtaken every thought process in her brain earlier. And now, the fact that he was mere metres from her, wet and naked had her frozen to the spot. But his singing! It was so terrible, off key, out of tune, Lily couldn’t even try and work out what it was he was attempting to sing. Moving forward she found herself drawing closer to his voice, to the bathroom door. She moved to the right a little only to find that where there should have been a shower curtain, was James Potter’s naked back and pert arse.  
Lily almost swore aloud at the sight, bubbles of soap were running down his back and along his cheeks, his hands in his hair as he rubbed at it vigorously, causing only more bubbles to spill down. His tanned skin was just as tantalising as before, Lily wanted to touch him, to feel if it was as smooth as it looked, to feel the hardness of his muscles beneath her fingers, to know what he would do under her touch. Lily shook her head, teeth digging painfully into her lip as she watched.  
Then he was turning, and Lily was frozen in her spot in the open doorway and then she was seeing him full frontal and butt naked. His eyes were closed still, his head falling back under the stream of water and Lily couldn’t help the way her gaze followed the trail of water, down over his chest, across his hard lined stomach, along the dark trail of hair that led to a well endowed cock. Lily felt another round of heat rush to her face as she looked, gulping gently as her eyes stayed pinned to the magnificent member.  
“Pads?” Came the raspy voice of James and Lily’s head snapped up to find James squinting from underneath the stream of water at her.  
“Fuck.” Lily whispered before bolting from her spot, flinging the goggles in her hand into the middle of the room as she reached the door to the stairs. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Lily chanted as she whizzed down the stairs and only stopped when she hit the common room where everything was carrying on as normal as though Lily had not just seen James Potter’s prick.  
“Lils you okay?” Mary asked as she passed by. “You look warm.” She commented and carried on walking.  
“I am.” Lily sighed out pulling at her t-shirt in an attempt to fan herself.  
She heard footsteps behind her and quickly moved herself away from the foot of the boys staircase, into the room and heading in the direction of the table that held the drinks.  
“Pads!” James was calling out. “Pads were you just upstairs?”  
“No, why?” Sirius asked quickly, his brows furrowing.  
Lily was leaning against the table observing the two who were just across the way; Sirius was facing her and James had his back to her, his t-shirt beginning to cling to his still wet body, his hair dripping down onto the collar.  
“Someone was definitely in there Pads! I saw them when I was in the shower.” James told him seriously, hands rising to rest on his hips.  
“You can’t see shit without your glasses on mate.” Sirius told him rolling his eyes and moving past James to make his way to the drinks table.  
“No Pads! I solemnly swear! I mean it was blurry but there was someone in there!” James declared turning to follow Sirius’ path.  
“Whatever Prongs. You’re blind as a bat. It was probably Wormtail.” Sirius said as he reached past Lily to grab a drink, raising his brows at her in recognition.  
But Lily was barely looking at Sirius, she was however attempting to keep her gaze from falling the tight corduroy pants James was now currently wearing, his gaze confused and disgruntled.  
“And anyway Jamsie it’s your own fault if someone did see you. You were the one who ripped off that bloody curtain.” Sirius admonished before walking away into the crowded room.  
James shook his head and moved to the table, smiling gently at Lily and grabbing a bottle of butterbeer from beside her elbow.  
“Cheers.” Lily said quickly raising her bottle, feeling her face flush at the nearness and the heat she could feel emanating from his body.  
“Cheers Evans.” James replied with his heart stopping grin, chinking his bottle against her own before moving away and into the crowd, probably searching for the rest of his merry band of idiots but Lily didn’t care. She just took a swig from her bottle and watched him walk away, his tight pants, once again, making her flush with colour and heat.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://claimingtheanonymous.tumblr.com/) | btw, come say hi!


End file.
